


Not Another Quickie

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello are frustrated, sexually, and having people around them constantly doesn't help. So, when they find out that Roger is planning to leave town, they decide that this is the perfect opportunity run amuck with their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Quickie

Mello could barely believe it. They were out, out of Wammy's House. He had been waiting for this so long. He fidgeted in his seat to look back at Winchester getting smaller as the bus drove him and Matt further away from it.

He looked at Matt with wide disbelieving eyes. A shameless grin spread on both their faces.

"We did it!" Mello exclaimed, taking Matt's face roughly in his hands. "We fucking did it!"

As the redhead laughed, Mello squeezed Matt's face between his palms until he resembled a fish in some ways.

"This is all you, you fucker!" He banged his forehead against Matt's, still squeezing his face to the point of deformity. "This is you, you fucking genius!"

He pressed their lips roughly together and let go off Matt's face with a smack of their lips.

"It wasn't just me." Matt grinned rubbing his reddened cheeks.

"Yes it was, Matt. You came up with this. It was your plan."

"Well…." A smug smile replaced Matt's grin, his brows cocked in feigned pride. "Y'know…it comes naturally with being me."

Mello rolled his eyes and, still smiling, looked back out of the window. He and Matt had talked about leaving Wammy's House months ago while they were out in the playground.

The biggest problem with their relationship was that they were never alone. They shared their dormitory with three other boys, Callum, Hamish and Liam, whom Matt had been friends with since the day they had all been taken in at Wammy's. Mello would've preferred to ignore their existence completely and never speak to them but due to Matt being a mutual friend, Mello had somewhat warmed up to them and they had learnt to somewhat tolerate Mello. They did everything together. They woke each other up in the morning. They had breakfast together. They went to classes together. They had dinner together. They played together. They, sometimes, even did homework together, much to Mello's dismay.

But all of that had been good, or at least bearable, before Mello and Matt had started realizing that the sudden surge of heat that travelled from their rapidly beating heart and to every inch of their body, when it was just the two of them alone, wasn't fear or unfamiliarity or social awkwardness. Well, it was awkward but in an entirely different way. This heat had more to do with wants and words they left unsaid, the silent glances that they made towards each other that had no name, the warmth they felt when one of the two casually placed an arm on the other's shoulder. When they had those rare few minutes alone it was as though all their silent admiration of each other made it increasingly hard to focus and they mumbled and stumbled until their faces were red or someone walked in and broke the awkwardness that seemed to fall between them.

Mello remembered the day when he finally understood how he thought of Matt. It seemed like he had seen Matt for the first time. The boys had been out playing in the rain and Matt much preferred playing in the rain than playing in the sun and had gone along, despite his usual lack of outdoor activities. Mello, however, had taken the quiet time to revise his notes and organize his research. The boys had walked back in an hour later when the caretakers had realized the sounds they heard weren't thunder and rain alone, but also the sounds of boys shouting and howling at each other like a pack of mad wolves.

Matt had ripped his soaked shirt off with much difficulty and as the boy had dropped the soaked shirt on the floor, Mello had turned his head to tell him to pick his shirt up and take it to the laundry. The words, however, had gotten caught somewhere in his throat or dissolved away in his brain. He had found himself scanning the length of Matt's body, the way the water raced between his shoulder blades and down his back, the way his wet shorts hugged his legs so perfectly that there was no need to imagine the shape of Matt's derriere. Mello's eyes had shot away when he had realized that his pants had just gotten tighter around his crotch. He had dragged his chair closer to the desk so that most of his lap would be hidden under it and had hoped with all his heart that no one would notice.

It wasn't until a couple of months after that day that he had figured out that Matt returned his feelings out of his heart and also with the stuff below his waistline. And that's when they had realized the problem: they were surrounded by people all the time and had no way to pursue their more carnal desires.

Their first time had been a hasty one in the library late at night when Mello had separated himself from the rest to cram for the finals. The library hadn't been entirely deserted but it had been quite besides the sound of them panting between the forensic sciences shelves. When they had climaxed Mello had bit Matt's neck so hard to stop himself from moaning that Matt had to wear a high collared jacket for the rest of the week. They'd had several similar encounters afterwards, that the two of them had literally leapt to, but it was never special, always rushed and hushed and sloppy with little concentration on enjoying it and more on whether they'd get caught or not.

So when they had talked about it in the playground while the rest of their roommates played football Matt had voiced wanting to leave Wammy's.

"Are you insane?" Mello had exclaimed. "We have a life here. You want to leave that to have sex?"

"I never said we won't come back." Matt said. "We just need to get away for a while, a day or two, y'know?"

Mello had given him a tired look. "How're we going to do that? Roger is so particular about making sure everyone shows up for the meals and classes. He always keeps all the caretakers in check and takes all their reports every night. It's just too much surveillance. Roger will know if we're gone. If only these guys," Mello gestured at their roommates. "would disappear for a while. Ugh! That'd be so good."

"That won't happen." Matt had said sitting himself down next to Mello on the bench. "But, y'know, there are times when the caretakers aren't so meticulous."

"When is that?"

"When Roger isn't around."

Mello simply stared at him wondering if the boy had lost all sanity.

"Matt the last time Roger was away was when we were ten. That was five years ago."

"He has to leave sometime."

"I wish he'd leave right now." Mello lamented, leaning back and stretching his arms behind his head. "I swear if I have to have sloppy half assed sex one more time, I might just implode. And we don't even do anything a normal couple does."

Matt had snickered. "You sound so frustrated."

Mello took a deep breath to stop himself from screaming. "Matt, I'm just about ready to stop caring and jump your bones with them watching." He gestured at the boys who were now chasing a ball on the far end of the field.

"Patience." Matt advised.

"Cram it up your ass, Matt!" Mello whined. "Maybe that'll help."

Matt laughed. "You talk like it's my fault."

"It is!" Mello frowned. "Who gave you the permission to exist?"

Matt threw his back in laughter. "Try to relax, will you?" He said regaining composure. "Think about it, if Roger leaves, we'll be able to get out for a while. We can leave early with a little money and maybe a change of clothes. We could sneak out while the guys are still asleep. They'll realize that we're gone but they'll definitely be willing to cover up for us. The caretakers would be pretty chilled out and wouldn't notice. Even if they do, we've got the boys covering up for us. We could go someplace for a day. Stay at a hotel, maybe? Then be back early next morning, so that the boys don't get worried."

"And where would we tell them we went?" Mello entertained Matt's idea.

"Umm…" Matt thought about it for a while. "A video game convention!"

Mello raised his brows at Matt.

"You went to a video game convention with the least geeky person in our room?" He asked. "That's your excuse?"

Matt slumped and gave up.

"And anyways," Mello continued. "Roger isn't going anywhere."

That had been the end of that conversation.

Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months and they had both gone from frustrated to furious to apathetic. It got to a point where they no longer put effort into finding a way. But it always ticked away at the back of their minds.

Then one evening they were seated across from each other at the dinner table in the main hall wordlessly having dinner with the boys who were busy talking amongst themselves.

"This weekend is going to be fun though." Callum said. "What you guys don't know?" He asked when he got bewildered looks from the rest of them. "Roger is leaving town tonight."

Mello's eyes shot up at Matt and Matt's met Mello's. In that moment, without planning, the decision was made. They'd run away for the day and spend the night somewhere else.

At dawn Matt and Mello climbed out of their room window, left Wammy's house and got on the bus to the next town.

It was a whole hour before they reached their destination: a hotel Matt had hurriedly picked out on the previous night to make hasty reservations. It wasn't the best hotel on the planet but Mello barely cared. It was affordable, there were four walls and a bed and that's basically all Mello wanted. He looked around the lobby as Matt checked in at the reception. The place was old, dusty and dimly lit by a faded golden chandelier that hung from a chipping ceiling. The ceiling must've been white but with the age of the paint, probably some leaks in the pipes and the light from the chandelier it looked more of like a light mossy green. The carpets were thick and red, Persian by the looks of them and had so much dust gathering in their fibers that Mello was certain it'd come puffing up if he jumped on the carpet. Still the place looked like it had been quite the spectacle in its time.

Once Matt got the keys from the reception, they made their way upstairs following a middle-aged porter who led them to their room, handed Matt the keys and turned around to leave.

"Thank you." Matt said to the man.

He was a bit nervous today and half wished the porter wouldn't leave. _Maybe I should invite him to tea._ He thought. _Or a threesome for moral support. He can stand in a corner and cheer me on._ His anxiety bewildered him. It wasn't, as he had often reminded himself on the way here, his first time with Mello. But it felt like a first.

He shut the door and turned around to find the blonde smiling playfully at him. Mello bit his lip and playfully pulled at the waist of his black pants allowing a clear view of a pair of bright yellow briefs that made Matt smirk.

There was a moment, like a short calm before a storm, after which without so much as a second thought Matt took a couple of long strides towards Mello, taking the blonde in his arms and pressing their lips together.

"Now?" He asked Mello in a soft voice.

The blonde nodded. His hand slipped under Matt's shirt and traced over the end of his spine, slipping a couple of finger into his pants, as he licked at his lips.

Matt pressed the blonde against himself realizing they never took the time to enjoy the feel of their bodies against each other's. His breath seemed to stop the second the thought registered itself and he knew Mello felt the same, if the heat against his neck could be believed.

As though compelled, Mello's leg wrapped around Matt's and his crotch rubbed against Matt's thigh. He licked at the redhead's earlobe, slipping his fingers out the back of Matt's jeans and dragging them over his waist. His nails lightly scratched at Matt's skin and he smiled at the small soft gasp that left the gamer's lips. It excited Mello. He wondered what Matt would sound like if he touched all the right spots. He wondered if one day was enough to find them all, if they'd ever again have a chance like this. He realized he didn't care. All he wanted was this moment. All he wanted to think about was Matt. He cupped Matt through his pants and, the second the gamer gasped, slipped his tongue into his mouth. His tongue played with Matt's. The wetter the kiss got, the hotter Matt's breath got and the harder he seemed to get in Mello's hand.

Fumbling over Mello's lips, Matt grabbed his thighs and picked him up not considering that doing so would crush their teeth together. Despite the pang of pain, Mello didn't seem to mind too much. He merely let out a little laugh, lightly slapped Matt's face and continued kissing. Matt trotted through the room and, letting their bags fall to the side of the bed, dropped Mello onto the white mattress.

"Easy, you dumb fuck!" Mello laughed.

Matt ripped his shirt off and took his place above Mello and between his legs. He grinned at the blonde.

"You ready for this?" He panted rubbing his crotch against Mello's.

The blonde bit his lip and moaned in response. "Don't disappoint me, Matt."

He grabbed at Matt's arms, pulling him and kissing his collar bone. His hips moved eagerly against Matt's body and his legs locked themselves around his waist.

"I want to scream, Matt." Mello moaned into his lover's neck. "I want you to make me scream. Don't hold back."

"I won't." Matt kissed Mello's golden hair. "I can't." He panted.

Matt fumbled with Mello's shirt as the blonde eagerly licked at his neck.

"Ah…" Mello moaned softly as Matt's thumb brushed against his hard nipple. His pants were tighter than they had been before and he wanted to rip them off, to demand release or get it himself. His hips were moving uncontrollably against Matt's waist and he could feel the hot bulge in the redhead's pants against his own.

He pushed Matt off of himself and roughly pulled his own shirt over his head. He was panting, his need dribbling out of his mouth in little whimpers and moans. Matt was kneeling between his legs looking at him with a small smile that showed only on one of his cheeks.

 _He's enjoying this….._ Mello thought. _…..Seeing me like this._

Matt's expression irked him. Here he was losing it completely, wanting to ride Matt as wildly as his body would allow and there he was, though needy, not as out of control as Mello. They had always had such silent and controlled sex that Mello couldn't even recall what Matt's face looked like when he came. He wanted to see it today, to etch it in his memory. He wouldn't take little smiles and grabby hands as an answer. It had to be moans and whimpers and begging. He wanted to wake the silent room with Matt's moans and his own. Today they'd wake the world together.

He grabbed the buttons of Matt's jeans, wondering, annoyed why they hadn't popped right off.

There's no need for you here. He mentally told the buttons, pulling Matt's pants down. Matt took his hands, kissed his fingers and licked at his middle finger until he slobbered down Mello's hand. He touched Mello's cheek, traced a thumb on his lips and pushed it into his mouth as Mello parted his lips.

"Ah Matt…" Mello moaned as Matt drove his crotch hard into his still clothed one.

His pants became too much to have on. He pushed them down his hips, along with his bright yellow underwear, and the redhead did the rest for him. Soon they were both the way they wanted each other: naked and hard.

Mello leaned on his elbows, legs wide apart where Matt kneeled between them. He let his eyes wander over Matt's body, bit his lips and smirked at Matt when his eyes found Matt's manhood.

"Someone is real ginger." Mello giggled realizing he had never actually seen it before. He counted that as a downside of having sex in the dark between the shelves of a library while being on the lookout for people passing by. "Look out Matt!" He grinned. "Your dick is on fire!"

"Haha! Very funny." Matt let himself fall on Mello and kissed his cheek. "That's the dick you want."

"Yeah, I want it." Mello cupped Matt's balls and flashed a smile at him, a smile soon replaced with a pleading look. "I want it so bad."

Matt seemed to throb in Mello's hand. His soft hair brushed against Mello's fingers. Mello rolled onto him and pressed their lips together. He cupped the back of Matt's neck and dragged his teeth against the side of his neck. He moved down, off the bed and on his knees, and kissed the head of Matt's manhood. Mello licked at the throbbing pink head and took it into his mouth. He caressed it with his tongue, played with every curve, and relished the feel of it against his tongue. He pushed the shaft deeper into his mouth, carefully, wondering how far he could take it before his gag reflex kicked in. He got his answer soon enough as he felt something in his throat swell and lurch forward. Brows creasing in response, he pressed his lips against the base of Matt's manhood, fighting back his reflexes and found his mouth slobbering uncontrollably. He pulled away from Matt's, now drenched shaft and realized how much more the wetness excited him. Jerking away a few strands of his hair, eyes sultrily fixed on the redhead's, Mello smirked and lightly ran his tongue over the wet rims of his open mouth.

He liked it. He liked it all. He liked the shine he had left on Matt's shaft. He liked the way Matt's lips were parted in that moment. He liked the way his eyes were on Mello's, curious as to what Mello would do next, fascinated even and eagerly awaiting whatever would happen. But Mello could think of little besides the number of things he wanted to do to him and there were so many. For the moment though, the shimmering wet coating he had left on Matt's erection beckoned him and he obliged. It slipped easily against his lips, into his mouth, as Mello let his tongue slip over and around it, and back out again, over and over, until the wetness from his mouth foamed and dribbled down his chin, until Matt's gasps turned into moans and he couldn't keep his eyes on Mello anymore, until he could feel the muscles in Matt's legs tense around him, until it was difficult not to reach between his own thighs and stroke himself.

Matt's hand reached down to him and Mello met it with one of his own. Their fingers curled around each other, Matt's nails digging into his skin. The redhead pulled at Mello's hand.

"Mell, please! OH!" Matt's back jerked off the bed.

Panting hungrily, Mello let his toy out of his mouth and looked up at Matt. He bit his lip and smiled up at the pleading, hungry, red face looking down at him. This is what he wanted to see. He wanted to see Matt hungering irrepressibly for him and now he had it, had it just the way he wanted it.

"You like?" He panted, still stroking himself lightly with one hand.

"Come here." Matt pulled Mello back onto the bed.

Matt pressed their lips together to find Mello's swollen, soft and wet. He bit Mello's lip and reached for it with his tongue. The blonde's tongue met with his at once, slipping against his greedily. Matt reached between them and took Mello's manhood in his hand.

"oh…" A little whimper escaped from between Mello's lips as the blonde looked down at Matt's hands on himself but found that they left just as fast as they had taken him.

"Wait…" Matt mumbled, scrambling to the edge of the bed and fumbling with the bags on the floor. "I brought the thing."

Mello frowned and pouted. "Matty!" He sang pleadingly. "Don't ruin this, baby please!"

When the redhead turned he had a bottle in his hand. Mello looked at it with mild confusion, mouth opening to make an inquiry, but before even a sound could leave his mouth Matt's lips were on him. Matt's arms slipped around Mello's waist, nails scraping lightly against the skin on his back, raking between his shoulder blades sending tingles all over his body. Mello moaned in response, panting sweetly against Matt's shoulders, his own hands getting lost in Matt's hair.

It was only when Matt's hands took Mello's manhood again that Mello realized what the contents of the bottle were. Matt's hands slipped and squelched against Mello's erection, his thumb brushing and rolling over the head and with each tug Mello felt himself sinking further into the groove of Matt's neck. Each breath that left him came out as a needy moan, marked by a dull sort of irritation, an urgent need to scream, to bite the pale hot skin his face rested against, to move his body wildly against Matt's. He wrapped his legs around Matt's hips, dragging himself closer to the redhead's body until he felt Matt's crotch against his own. Reaching for Matt's shaft, he pressed it against own.

He smiled lightly as Matt thrusted himself against him and, taking both of them in his hands, began pumping. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders, buried his face in Matt's red hair. He kissed the redhead's temple as the boy rubbed their shafts together. Mello couldn't tell what felt better, the way Matt's finger tips pressed against his length or the way Matt's manhood squelched and slipped against his own.

"Yes, Matt!" He found himself whispering eagerly to Matt. "Yes baby! Make me feel real good. Ah! Yes!" Matt's hands moved more eagerly over their length, twisting as they reached the top, making Mello's manhood throb. Mello bit his lip and tugged at Matt's hair. "Oh God! Yes! Matt!" Gasps punctuated his every word. His voice choked in his throat. His brows creased in pleasure. He could feel Matt's ragged hot breath on his own shoulder, his heart racing in his chest. "Matt! Matt! Fuck me! G-uh! Spread me open and fuck me!"

"You want that?" Matt panted against his ear. His teeth were clenched tight. His grip suddenly stronger than it had been. "You want me to fuck you?"

Mello moaned harder, louder. "Oh Matt!"

Matt pulled out of Mello's arms and looked him in the eye. His lip was curled, mouth open, eyes overflowing with lust. "You want me fuck you?"

Mello nodded. "Fuck me, Matt."

Matt pushed Mello's back against the pillows, constantly, hungrily repeating the same question over and over. In a flash, Matt had pushed Mello's legs above his head, still gripping the back of his knees and spreading them apart. He leaned in for a kiss. Mello met him with an outstretched tongue.

The redhead reached for the bottle of lube, and poured a generous careless amount on Mello's derriere and without a warning he thrust into Mello.

Mello screamed in delight, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist and pulling him closer. Matt didn't need to be told what to do twice. He thrust fast and hard against Mello, slapping and squelching against Mello's greased derriere. Matt pushed Mello's legs further apart, further back, almost restraining Mello and Mello found that it excited him more, being so at the mercy of someone he loved. His moans were stuck in his throat. His mouth opened in a wide "O" but nothing came out, no words, no moans. Matt's eyes were on him, a look of confusion, pleading, intense need, etched all over him. He thrust harder and another cry left Mello.

Matt was calling his name, over and over, leaning between Mello's legs to kiss him, to pant against his cheek. Mello felt himself smiling with his mouth wide open. He laughed while he moaned, begged while he commanded and Matt obliged, Matt delivered, Matt pleased him while pleasing himself.

Mello felt his back leave the bed as something seemed to spread inside him, swelling inside his mind, a strange euphoria that numbed him to everything but itself. A loud overpowering moan escaped him as his erection released itself on his belly. He had barely had the chance to let the high pass before Matt's body tenses up over him and he let out a cry to rival his own, eyes shut, spit dribbling down his lip as he came inside Mello.

Matt looked down at Mello.

"Oh….oh….I- I love you." He panted. His body relaxed slowly. "I lo-….I love you."

He released Mello's legs from his iron grip and Mello sat up straight. He smiled giddily at the redhead whose face was now completely red, lips swollen and bit on, shoulders red with the marks Mello's nails had left on them. Mello knew he looked just as colored, in the same shade of blood and lust, marked with Matt's love.

"I love you too." He said and pressed their lips together.

Matt's forehead met his own and stayed there. Though Mello's eyes were closed, he could feel Matt smiling just as he was, giddy with happiness, if not content just yet.

"You liked that, yeah?" Matt took Mello's face in his hands and planted another kiss on his lips, as Mello nodded and caressed Matt's thigh.

A loud knock interrupted their moment and for a second they simply looked at each other eyebrows raised wondering if they had heard the knock or imagined it. Another knock followed and Matt scrambled out of the bed, dragging the now crumpled sheets with him.

"Hey! Matt!" Mello called in a hushed voice, reaching for his pants. "Wait! I'm not wearing-"

They're probably here because Mello was so noisy. Fuck that! He thought. I'm going to tell them to fuck off…

Matt swung the door open arrogantly, prepared to send away anyone that dared disturb. His measly preparations were in vain though, for when he saw the man at the door, he wished he hadn't opened the door at all.

"R-Roger?" Matt felt as though the blood had been sucked right out of his body.

The man had a scowl on his face. Matt couldn't tell whether he looked disappointed or disgusted and neither could he tell which one was better. So he just gingerly stood there clamping the sheets tightly around his waist.

"And where's Mello?" Roger questioned him in a dull but threatening tone.

"M-Mello?" Matt shrugged. "Who?...Mello?...Wha-what would he be doing here?"

Roger's frown deepened. He shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose from under his glasses to get rid of the obvious headache Matt was causing him. He sighed.

"Were the forensic sciences shelves not good enough?"

Matt felt his world crash around him. His eye twitched, darting to every corner imaginable. His mouth open and closed wordlessly. But Roger wasn't done.

"If you had wanted to leave to," His hand flapped around for a second, as Matt wondered how the words "have sex" were being too difficult a thing for his mouth to spill. "to do whatever it is you both do," Matt almost cocked a brow in mild disappointment that the man couldn't even say "sleep together" or the several considerably decent words he could replace the words "banging balls" with. "at least you could have tried to pick a hotel Wammy and L don't frequent."

"What!?" Matt heard Mello's voice in the back. The blonde was dressed and crawling out from under the bed and Matt simply sighed, defeated.

"There you are." Roger barely looked away from Matt. "What would Mello be doing here, I wonder?" He shot a look at Mello and then back at Matt. "The receptionist works for Wammy's House. He recognized the two of you and immediately sent for me." He pointed a threatening finger at Mello. "You're both lucky L holds you in such high regard. If I was him, I'd have you both thrown out."

Matt watched as Mello frowned and kicked at the dusty carpets. "If I was him, I'd give us a room." He muttered.

The man sighed deeply and hung his head. "That's what he did." Roger said, turning his back towards them. The boys' heads turned violently towards each other. "Now, put your trousers on, Matt. The car is waiting downstairs."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) comments would be lovely <3


End file.
